Is She Back to Rule or Love?
by ILoveSxS
Summary: \Story got deleted, so now it's M rated for violence, even though it's really not.\ Sakura ruled the middle school but with a run in with the police got her in the Juvenile Detention Center. After four years she's back but found someone that replaced her, Sasuke Uchiha. Will love happen between them as Karin tries to intervene?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**IMPORTANT MUST READ!  
**

**I'm sure you guys are wondering why it's just chapter one. Well, fanfiction deleted my story for being K or K+ rated when it was actually T rated so I decided to put M rated so it won't get deleted again. I was finally able to put it back on here again. I also have to find all my other chapters hidden in my computer. So be patient and I'll get the chapter's up again as fast as I can! Don't you worry! **

**Also I went to Hama-Con yesterday and today! I got so much! I was cosplaying as Kagome from Inuyasha! I had so much fun although I didn't get to see Todd Haberkorn panel we had to leave early. That sucked but I got stuff! **

**(SUMMARY)**

**Sakura Haruno ruled Konoha Middle School, then one day she got caught with drugs and alcohol and got sent to juvie. Four years later she's back to attend high school and rule like she did in middle school but she finds out that someone else rules high school and her old friends are friend with him even though her old friend were afraid of her they are still friends. Sasuke Uchiha meets Sakura and finds out her history with the students in high school. Then somehow he starts to fall in love with her and so does she.**

* * *

**(Normal P.O.V) When Sakura was 12.)**

"Who said that you could look at me!" Sakura yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare!" The poor boy said trembling.

Sakura had the collar of his shirt and pushed him to the lockers.

"Don't do it again or next time you'll get it." Sakura snapped.

She dropped him on the floor and walked through the crowd of kids that already formed when she started yelling.

* * *

**(Later That Day)**

Sakura is walking to the gas station to steal a beer and cigarettes. When she did that she went into the woods to smoke and drink. She's stressed and didn't want to go home because her parents would start to have a fit when she almost beat up a kid. Then she heard a sound and thought that it was a bunny or some animal, so she kept on smoking and drinking.

Then came out her worst nightmare, a cop. The cop saw her and was shocked that a young girl was smoking and drinking. So he had to arrest her.

"I'm afraid that you have to come with me." The cop said firmly.

"I don't think so." Sakura said determinedly. Then she dropped the beer and unlit cigarette and ran for her life. The cops called on reinforcement to catch her.

She turned to her right and saw a cop. She turned again and saw it was a trap, she was ambushed. Then she felt a hand on her and she knew she was caught. She was sent to juvie after that and the word got out to school. The students were so happy that they celebrated it. So on March 11 they would celebrate even in high school and the kids who didn't know about it didn't get why but they'll find out. Sakura's friends were also happy but a little upset that she was gone but they don't have to get beat up by her either.

* * *

**(Four Years Later) Sakura's P.O.V)**

I finally get to get out of this skank hole. I was in juvie for four damn years but I made friends…and enemies. I have ten friends here. They are awesome! I got a lot of enemies. I beat them all up. They were weak not strong at all just because they carried at knife before they got in juvie, they think they're so tough but they're not. Anyway, I'm gonna miss my friends when I leave but I'm gonna visit them…maybe…when I'm not lazy. So I'm gonna have a trial tomorrow to see if I get out or not. But I know I'm going to miss them.

My Friends: They are all girls by the way.

Amaya: She's my roomy in the cell and my first friend I made! She's cool but also a sadist which sometimes scares me. She's a gambler. She was desperate for money so she robbed and trespassed houses to get her money. She got caught one day here so here she is today. I think she has two more years to get out. She's also my age, sixteen!

Chika: That girl is so sweet and cute! When I first met her I was like "How did a sweet girl like her get in this hell hole?" Imagine my shock when I found out she's in here for attempt of murder. My face was like (O.o). She tried to kill this girl that has been messing with her for years so Chika finally snapped and stabbed her. I know I bully people back in middle school but I never did it constantly to one person everyday. She's fifteen years old.

Aya: What can I say she's weird but really funny. She robbed many many and really I mean many stores for two years without being caught! That's impressive for a _fourteen_ year old.

Kameyo: She's done a lot, gambling, stealing, prostitution, taking cars, DUIs, and more shit. She's seventeen so she's got to go to a lot of places to do all that! I tell you she so much fun to hang with!

Kiku: She's out of this hell hole actually. I miss her. She was my second friend I made here. She done the same thing I did. She is also a fifteen years old.

Madoka: Quiet girl but I like her. She's like one of those cool girls in the movies! I walked into the cafeteria one day and saw her sitting all alone. I walked over there and started talking to her and we've been friends since. I don't how she got in her. She never told me and refused to even tell me. But I heard some gossip around and heard something about Madoka, a gun, her ex-boyfriend, and cheating. So I guess I got my answer. I got her to open up to me and we talk non stop every I get her to talk. She's sixteen like me.

Rin: That girl is such a klutz! I laugh every time she falls down. She always makes my day but sadly she left too. She had many DUIs and she drove underage. She's fifteen. Every time I saw her I think that she is never sober.

Shiori: She got moved to jail when she turn eighteen. She's a druggie. Her life revolved around it. She sold all kinds of drugs which got her landed in here. Her parents never cared for her it made me feel for her. I was so upset to see her transfer to the jails. She was like my older sister.

Ume: One word, bipolar. She was either friendly or murderous. She scares the crap out of me. She's cool when she's friendly but when you get on her bad side you will literally beat you to death. She's really strong for a thirteen year old. She got in here by beating three guys to death when they were making fun her.

Rie: She's my partner in beating up people! I met her when I was overwhelmed by so many girls trying to kick my ass that she came out of no where and helped me! I love her! She's so awesome! Normally, I hate it when people come in my fights and try to help and when they get knocked down I have to help them then I get hurt but Rie she can hold her own so I don't mind her coming to help me! She told me that she was in a gang, no wonder she fights so good, so her gang were stealing and the cops were chasing them and she got separated when one of the gang members pushed her to save their own ass. She told me when she get out she's going to kill him. She is seventeen.

They are my friends. Crazy, sadistic, murderous, scary, sweet, friendly, and totally kick ass. I hope I see them again.

* * *

**(The Trial Day)**

It's almost time for my trial, so my girls and I decided to have our, maybe, last talk with each other.

"Hey!" Amaya said joyfully,"You might get out today you lucky bitch! Be happy!"

"True," I said,"But it's a trial. It doesn't mean I'll get out automatically."

"Tsk, whatever." Ume said in a pissed and jealous tone,"I have to be here for six more freaking years. You'll all be gone!"

"Don't worry you'll make new friends." Rie said sarcastically.

"But it's not fair, Kiku and Rin are out, Shiori got transferred and now our Sakura is leaving too." Chika said sadly.

"It's going to be okay." I said calmly,"Who knows we might see each other again someday. You'll be fine."

"I better see you again, you're fun to hang with." Kameyo said with a grin.

"And you better come and visit us someday!" Aya said commandingly.

"I live far from here but I'll try okay."

"I'll miss you, Sakura." Madoka said so quietly that I almost did hear her.

"I'll miss you too, Madoka, I'll miss you all." I suddenly felt really sad at the thought of never seeing them anymore.

"Hey, Haruno!" A cop said interrupting our conversation,"Time to see the judge."

"All right this is it." I sighed,"Okay girls, time for good-bye hugs just in case."

There were loud good-byes and hugs everywhere. I teared up at the friends I made the four years of my life I've been here. We let go of each other when the cop 'coughed'.

"If you ever see Kiku and Rin tell them we miss them and come to visit us." Chika said smiling.

"Oh I will, good-bye!" I said waved at them as I left with the cop.

* * *

**(At the Trial)**

"Sakura Haruno," The judge began,"You've been in juvenile Detention Center for four years, correct."

"Yes." I replied stoically.

"You were in juvenile Detention Center because you got caught smoking and drinking."

"Yes."

"Well, you've been a good girl for 2 years and the police think you can leave now. So you will get to leave today." I smiled at the thought of freedom but I'll miss my girls.

"You are allowed to change your clothing, your parents are waiting for you at the airport. One of the police men is going to drive you to the airport. All right case closed, everyone is dismissed."

Wow that didn't take long at all.

* * *

**(Outside the Airport)**

I got out of the police car and I caught a lot of people staring at me. I glared at them and they looked away quickly. I was dressed in a white T-shirt, black baggy pants, and black sandals. **(A.N. Look at outfit on profile.)**

"Okay Haruno, don't get into anymore trouble you got that." The cop warned. I nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"Good."

"Sakura!" A familiar voice shouted.

I saw my parents coming. My mom hugged me very tightly.

"Mom, you're killing me." I breathed out.

"Oh, sorry." She said while letting me go.

"Hey Saks, it's nice to see you." My dad said while ginning.

"Hi Dad and right back at ya."

"Hello sir, I hope she didn't cause to much trouble." My dad said looking at the cop.

"No, she didn't. I'll be leaving now, make sure she stays out of trouble." The cop said while giving me a warning look. I stared back, challenging him.

"Oh we will." My dad said patting my heading lovingly. The damn cop finally left.

"Well, lets go." My mom took my hand,"It's a long way back to Konoha."

We went into the airport and got our tickets and went onto the plane. I couldn't wait to see my hometown.

* * *

**Enjoy, review, comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**I finally found this one but I had to fix it up to kinda match the deleted one.**

* * *

**(Sasuke's P.O.V.)**

"Oh Sasuke-kun, I love you!"

"Will you go out with me Sasuke-kun!"

"Please marry me!"

"No! Leave him alone!"

"You leave him alone!"

I hear this everyday, it's hard to be this good looking. I rule the high school with a couple of friends except the students here respect me more than them. Why? It's because I'm hot, rich, cool, strong. You might think I'm full of myself but that's not true. Like I said I rule the school, I even rule the seniors. Right now, I'm a junior, which means I'm 16. My friends used to rule middle school with someone else, I'm the replacement, the ruler, the king. They were sometimes afraid of this person. I don't know what happened to their last ruler, but I heard he/she went to the juvenile detention center aka juvie. My thoughts were interrupted by my stupid, drooling fangirls that would always do anything just to touch me. Hn, disgusting.

"Hey!" I heard a familiar voice shout," Back off fangirls! Sasuke needs some space!"

Thank Kami. It was the Dobe.

"Yeah! Back off from him!" Said Ino.

They started to back off because they know what would happen if you crossed Ino.

"Good, now leave!" Ino screamed and the fangirls ran off.

"You all right Uchiha?" Neji asked.

"Hn," I grunted.

"Those fangirls were everywhere." Tenten said pissed.

"Yeah I know." Hinata scowled. **(A.N. She's not shy in this one.)**

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said yawning.

"Well, its over for now." I said turning towards them,"Let's get to class." We all left to our first class.

We went into the classroom and sat in our seats. We sat all the way in the back to avoid our fans. Kakashi was late again. I unconsciously listen to what Ino was saying.

"I heard we're gonna have a new student." Ino said smirking,"Another one to show who's boss around here."

"Oh, yes!" Tenten yelled,"I was getting bored of these old ones."

"…Is the new student a guy or a girl? " Neji said in a monotone.

"Well, I'm hoping it's a girl so I can 'meet' her on the first day and show her who rules the school." Hinata said smirking evilly. **(A.N. Yeah, shocker the shy girl is a mean girl!)**

"We'll find out on Wednesday," Ino said,"That's what I heard."

"I just hope it's not another one of my fangirls." I said still annoyed from this morning.

"Yo." Kakashi walked in.

"You're late!" The class yelled except for the rulers but Naruto we all know he yelled.

"Yeah whatever, you can do whatever you what just don't bother me." He said reading his perverted book.

And the rest of the day was boring and tiring.

* * *

**(Sakura's P.O.V.) At the Airport)**

We finally got off that freaking plane I thought my ass was gonna fall off. I was trying find my parent's bags. I didn't have a bag since I was in juvie. I finally found them, took them, went to my parents, and into the cab. Then my mom started to speak.

"Now honey, you'll be back to school on Wednesday."

"Why couldn't I go tomorrow mom?" I asked confused.

"Because you and me are going shopping for clothes and maybe a hair cut."

"Oh, ok but I'm not gonna let you shop for me. I'm gonna pick out my own clothes." I said piped.

"But honey…"

"No mom, you don't know my tastes in clothes and your taste is too girly, I'm not girly and you know that."

"…All right I'll buy whatever you what." She said giving up.

"Thank you mom." I hugged her,"I love you."

"I love you too."

"It's so great to have our family back together." My dad finally speaks.

"I know." My mom said tearing up,"I missed you, did you know that."

"I know I missed you too." I hugged her again.

Then I felt the cab stop. There, I saw my house I wondered what's changed. I went in and saw that a lot of changed. The furniture, the walls, and even the kitchen changed. I went to my room and opened the door and what I saw made me want to cry of joy. My room was a mix of my 3 favorite colors: Emerald Green, Hot Pink, and Black. My walls were hot pink with emerald green dot, yeah I like dots, my dresser was black wood and a little bit of silver and my bed was in black, hot pink, emerald green stripped covers, my closet is a walk-in. Inside of it were light green walls, my desk is sliver, my bathroom had light pink walls, and last my ceiling had painted cherry blossoms on it. I have to say my parents out did themselves.

"Do you like your room?" I heard my mom ask.

"I absolutely love it!" I hugged both of my parents.

"Great, now gets some rest it's already 10:07 P.M you have to wake up at 8:30 A.M to go to the mall and we also have a lot of shopping to do." My mom said as she handed me her pajamas. **(A.N. Look at outfit on profile.)**

"Okay, good-night." I said.

"Good-night." They said back.

I went into my bathroom took a shower and changed into my mom's p.j's. I laid on my bed and damn, it was soft. I couldn't wait to fill my closet with clothes. With that thought I went to sleep.

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

I woke up from my mom calling me to wake up.

"Wake up Sakura!" My mom yelled, I didn't budge,"Sakura wake up!" She started to shake me."WAKE UP!"

"Okay, okay I'm awake." I said while yawning.

My mom handed me her green dress and shoes. **(A.N. Look at outfit on profile.)** I went into my bathroom and took a shower for 15 minutes. I really hated what I was wearing. We got out of the house and went to my mom's car. We arrived at the mall in 40 minutes. I had not been to that mall in four years it looked a little different. We went to the Everything With Black store. **(A.N. Made up.)** I bought lots of black shirts with different designs and shirts and tank tops in different colors. I bought lots of fur vests too, I don't know why but I always liked fur vests, and I got different colored boots. I love my boots. I also got a lot of jeans and some shorts. Damn, I bought a lot of stuff. Next we went into Victoria's Secrets and bought bras and underwear. I was really embarrassed. Then we went to Hot Topic and bought jewelry and more shirts, last, we went get my hair cut. When they were done I looked at my hair and instantly loved it. It was cut to my shoulders and I had bangs. I have to say I look fierce and I love it. It's 4:30 P.M and we arrived here at 9:25 A.M. Damn, we been here for hours. I told my mom if we could eat at the food court. She said yes. After we ate, we went home. It was already 6:30. My mom went to make dinner for my dad while I put my clothes in my closet and dresser. It was 9:05 when I finished so I decided to go to bed. I showered for 15 minutes and put on my new pajamas, it was black and had hello kitty on it. **(A.N. Look at outfit on profile.)** I was so exhausted. I flopped down on my bed and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

**WELL, THAT'S IT I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!**

**ENJOY, RATE, COMMENT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**I found this quickly after chapter 2.**

* * *

**(Sasuke's P.O.V.)**

I got up to the sound of my alarm clock. It's time for school again. I took a shower for 10 minutes, I put on a dark blue shirt, a black jacket, blue jeans, and black converse. I went down stairs and got a tomato, then to my car, a blue Porsche. I drove to school and parked in my spot next to the Dobe's car. I checked to see if there were any drooling, slutty fangirls in the area. The coast was clear, so I got out of my car and started walking towards the school. And then I heard.

"Look! There's Sasuke-kun!"

"Dammit!" I hissed as I ran inside the school, looking for my friends. I turn around the corner and saw Ino, TenTen, and Hinata, maybe they can help me with my fangirls,"Hey!"

"Hi Sasuke." The girls greeted.

"Can you help me with my problem?" I asked them.

"Sure." Hinata agreed as the other girls nodded.

"Hn, thanks." I said relieved.

Ino saw the fangirls, she stepped in front of me and held out her hand towards them,"Stop right there!" She yelled as the fangirls stop and froze when they saw her,"Now I want you people to listen and listen good. I don't want any of you fangirls bothering Sasuke for the rest of the day or there will be hell to pay, got it!" The fangirls nodded dumbly,"Good, now get out of my sight!" The fangirls ran in different directions and left us alone.

"Again, thank you." I said in gratitude. It's good to have friends that aren't fangirls.

"It was nothing much, now let's get to class, I want to see the new student." Ino said walking towards our classroom with TenTen and Hinata following behind her.

"Hn" I grunted. Ino is like, the dominate female in the school while TenTen is second and Hinata is third. We walked into the room and saw the Dobe, Neji, and Shikamaru.

"Where have you been, Teme?" The Dobe yelled over to me.

"Fangirls." I simply said.

"Ohhhh!"

"So, have any of you seen the new student yet?" Neji asked.

"No." We replied.

"I really want to 'meet' the newbie." Ino said.

"By meet you mean beat, right." Shikamaru said.

"Well, yeah."

"Chill Ino, the newbie will be here today." Said TenTen.

"And hope it's another girl." Hinata said smirking.

"Hn, it's just another fangirl to bully, no big deal." I said boredly,_'If this student is a girl.'_

"Yo!" Kakashi came in reading his perverted book.

"Whoa, you're early." TenTen said raising a brow.

"That's because we have a new student in this class." Kakashi said as Ino, Hinata, and TenTen grin evilly while Neji, Shikamaru, and I sigh. And the Dobe, well he's just wiggling his pencil, trying to make it look like rubber,"You guys talk while the new student comes." And we did exactly what he said.

* * *

**(Outside of the School) Sakura's P.O.V)**

"Good-bye honey, have fun!" My mom said as she drove off.

_'Oh I'll have fun all right.'_ I thought smirking,_'Hmm while I'm here, I might regain my title as ruler, who knows. I hope they'll remember me.'_ I started walking towards my class since my parents already got my schedule and locker number. I couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces. I'm in my one of my new outfit, I have on a black grey shirt with sequins on the shoulder, dark blue skinny jeans, black ankle high heeled boots, and black rose earrings. My short hair is slightly wavy and I had no make up on, I don't need make up. For a girl that just got out of a juvenile detention center, I seriously look hot! **(A.N. Have outfit on profile)**

_'There it is, my class.'_ I knocked on the door, heard a come in, and walked in. I was surprised to see Kakashi, my old middle school teacher and not surprised that he's still reading the disgusting book. Maybe he got promoted, scratch that, how can he be promoted if he's late all the time and always reading those perverted books! I just realized that no one was paying attention to me, not even Kakashi, he's still reading his freaking porn book.

"You must be the new student." He said without looking at me,"What's your name?"

I smirked at this and said,"Sakura Haruno." Everybody stopped at what they were doing and looked at me, even Kakashi. I saw shock, fear, disbelief, and confusion, the confused part are probably from the people who never met or heard of me. I smirked evilly as I saw six familiar faces.

* * *

**(Sasuke's P.O.V)**

I heard the new kid come in but I didn't look, nobody did. Then when she said her name, I figured it's a girl because of the voice, everybody stop what they were doing and looked at the new girl but I didn't look at her yet, I looked at my friends and to my surprised they looked shocked. I didn't know why they would be afraid. So I looked at the new girl and I have to say she's beautiful, with her bright pink short hair and amazing emerald green eyes. Her outfit made her look like a hot bad babe! Then my thoughts were interrupted by Kakashi.

"…Sakura, it's you." He said in disbelief,"What are you doing here?"

"What? A girl can't get out and see her old classmate and friends." She smirked.

_'Old classmates? Do my friends know her?'_ I thought looking back at them again, I saw shock and fear written all over them. They wouldn't be shock because of a new girl, so I'm guessing they do know her.

"Yes they can. Did you just get out of juvie?" Kakashi asked her.

_'Wait, she was in juvie!'_ I thought surprised, that a babe like her, was in juvie.

"Yep, just got out on Monday." She said like she didn't care that she was in juvie.

"So your back and I'm your homeroom teacher."

"Yep!" Was her cheery reply.

"Great," He said fake smiling,"Class, this is Sakura Haruno, _please_ treat her nicely."

"Can I sit down now, I'm tired of standing up here?" She said lazily.

"Of course, you can sit wherever you want." He replied quickly.

"Hey! How come she gets to sit wherever she wants, while we get assigned seats?" A fangirl, don't remember her name, said. And I'm also wondering the same thing about why she doesn't get an assigned seat.

"Be quiet Watanabe!" Kakashi yelled. I never heard him yell before.

I saw her turn to the empty desk next to Ino and started walking towards it. Ino realized this and started shaking a little. This is just plain wrong, usually Ino would yell at a person who's sitting in her foot rester, she uses the desk to rest her feet on it, or knock the person out of it. Who is this girl? How come when she said her name my friends were in shock, even Kakashi? Why are they afraid of this girl? I don't like being confused at all. I want answers and I want them now. I watch Sakura sit down and turn her head to Ino's direction.

"Hello Ino." She said greeted as Ino flinched.

"I-It's nice too s-see you again, Sakura." She said quietly. She turned to the rest of the guys.

"It's been a long time, hasn't guys?" They all flinched and nodded.

"Okay everybody, you can do whatever you want except cause trouble." Kakashi said looking straight at Sakura, which caused her to smirk.

"So how's everyone?" She asked.

"All right." They answered simultaneously.

"That's good, you guys look well too." She said then looked at all of them. They tensed and they didn't even look at her in the eyes. I thought Neji and Dobe were tough but being scared of a girl is weird. Shikamaru is usually asleep but now he's up and alert. The girls usually say 'We can take anyone!' are now trembling in fear.

"So, are you guys ruling this school?" She asked.

"Yes." They answered.

Why were they so scared of her? How do they even know her? Dammit, I need to find out!

"I need to tell you guys something and-" She started.

_(The Bell Rang)_

"I'll tell you another time." She said as she got up and left.

And immediately, I question them,"Guys, how do you know her and why you afraid?" I asked impatiently.

"We'll tell you at lunch, Sasuke because it's a long story." Hinata said getting up too, with us following her. My friends nodded to me as a sign they'll tell me everything. We all went to our next period. I never thought my friends, the schools rulers, and somewhat bullies were scared of a pink haired girl. I don't know what was going on between them but soon I'm gonna find out.

* * *

**SORRY IF I TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE IT!**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**It's up again!**

* * *

_'The looks on their faces were priceless!'_ Sakura thought chuckling,_'This is going to be an exciting year.'_ She went to her next period. All throughout the day, the people who knew her, were shocked, scared, confused or surprised. The surprised part was how hot she looked. She is smirking a lot today. So far it's the best day of her life except for the homework. Some of the teachers from her middle school recognized her and they didn't give her any homework, so she was lucky that she barely had any. It's time for lunch. Sakura entered the lunch room, all eyes were on her. She walked to the lunch line and the students immediately let her through first, some were forced because they didn't know her reputation. She is also having trouble finding a table until she saw her old friends and walked over to them.

* * *

**(Before Sakura Came Into the Lunch Room)**

"So are you guys going to tell me what's going on between you and the new girl?" Sasuke asked biting into a tomato,"Talk."

"Okay, we knew her since we were 5," Ino started,"She used to be bullied all the time, we also bullied her except for Hinata and Shikamaru. She was pushed, punched, and kicked. Do you know why Sasuke?" He shook his head," Because she had a big forehead and pink hair, but her forehead is not as big as it is now. Then-" She got cut off.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Why what?" TenTen said confused.

"Why did you guys pick on her?"

"I just wanted to fit in." Ino said.

"Me too." Naruto said.

"Me three." TenTen said.

"I thought she was a peasant." Neji said

"…Hn."

"Moving on, then when we were in 4th grade, she had had enough and decided to get stronger. When this boy and his friends came up and pushed her. She got so angry, she beat up the boy and his friends. They ended up in the hospital. We all witnessed it. She was suspended from school for a week. During that week, she started to get stronger. When she came back, she started to bully the kids who bullied her. We avoided her until last 2 months of 4th grade. These guys came up and started picking on TenTen, Hinata, and me. Sakura came out of the gas station, where we were, and started to beat up those guys. When they ran off, she turned to us with a look that says 'I'm-not-done-fighting.' She started to walk towards us. We told her that we would do anything, so she won't hurt us. She thought about it and we saw the look on her face, we didn't like it. Two weeks after, she told us we can be her new friends, we agreed reluctantly. In 5th grade we were known as The Rulers with Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto. We all have something to do with Sakura, but that's their side of the story. We realized that she was a great friend, but we still felt uneasy with her. She was still our friend because she helped us get stronger, defend us, and she also help Hinata out of her shyness."

"Hinata was shy." Sasuke asked in disbelief because he seen Hinata do pretty bad things.

"Yep now shut it. One day I was mad because Sakura insulted me right in front of my face when I did something bad by accident. I was so mad I hit her with a volleyball in P.E. She ignored it but when I hit her the 5th time, she snapped. She pushed me down. We started to have a fight, I thought I was winning but in the end I lost."

"Why didn't you guys stop it?" Sasuke questioned Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata, and TenTen.

"Because we knew not to get in between Sakura and her fights, she'll hurt you if you do that." Shikamaru answered.

"Can we continued please?" Ino said, a little annoyed that she got interrupted. Sasuke nodded and she continued with the story," She stopped when she was pulled by a teacher. I couldn't move for days, she broke my wrist and left really bad bruises on me. I was in bed for a week. She and I got suspended for two weeks. After four weeks we started to talk to each other again. She said she was sorry, that was a shock because she never said sorry. I forgave her reluctantly, and everything went back to normal but I was a little bit more distant from her. Everybody was too. That fight shows that she'll hurt you and she doesn't care if you're her friend. Two months later, she started stealing cigarettes and alcohol because her parents were on the verge of divorce. Sakura was in the middle of it. She didn't bother anyone for two weeks. During those weeks, she started to tell us about what's happening at her house. She looked like she was going to break down. We tried to make her stop taking drugs but she wouldn't listen to us. We've never seen her so vulnerable. She looked like she needed someone and we were there for her. We became better friends, we thought we had finally got her to stop the drugs but it turns out that she was hiding it from us. The other kids in school were happy that she stop bullying them. On March 11, four years ago, she was caught with drugs in the woods when a cop was there. He saw her. She ran for a place to hide but got ambushed and was sent to the juvenile detention center. We visit her in the juvie in Konoha, she told us what happen and did the most shocking thing to us. She apologized to us, for everything she done to us. Of course, we forgave her, it took a lot of guts for her to say sorry. After her trial, she got sent away to another detention center. Her parents stop fighting and made up for Sakura. The kids at school were very happy but we reminded them that we were still there. We were very upset when she had to leave just when we stop being scared of her-" She was interrupted again.

"You guys were afraid when you saw her." Sasuke pointed out.

"That's because the look she had on her face this morning, scared the crap out of us!" Naruto yelled in his face.

"You don't have to yell Dobe." Sasuke said as he pushed Naruto's face out of his.

"Are you guys done?" Ino hissed in menacing tone. She sure hates being interrupted.

"Hn."

"Okay, we thought about what will happen when she'll come back. We don't know if she'll be more violent than she was back then. Judging by the looks she had today, it looks like she wants to cause more trouble than she did back then and that's the end of the story." Ino finally finished.

Sasuke closed his eyes, taking all the information in before turning towards Naruto."How did you become friends with her Dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"It's actually a funny story, Teme." He ginned sheepishly."I was at-" He got cut off by a familiar voice.

"Hey guys! Mind if I sit here?" Sakura asked smiling. They quickly shook their heads except Sasuke and let her sit in the seat right next to Sasuke and looked at him,"So are you my replacement? " She asked him. He nodded.

"Sakura Haruno." She introduced herself, smiling at him._'He is not that bad looking.'_

"Sasuke Uchiha." He smirked._'She looks hotter up close.'_

The others looked shocked that they were introducing to each other. They would normally ignore new people._'I see a connection here.'_ They thought, eyeing both of them.

"So I wanted to tell you guys something this morning before I was rudely interrupted by the bell." They nodded, waiting to hear what she has to say." When I was in juvie, I learned a lot of things. So I decided to kinda change my ways, if you know what I'm saying." They nodded their heads."I decided to try to be more of a friend to you guys, although if you get on my bad side, you know what happens. What I'm saying is I want to be friends again." They looked at her shocked. They looked at each other before TenTen spoke.

"One question," She saw Sakura nod,"Why were you giving us that look this morning?"

"Oh, I just want to mess with you guys. It was pretty funny too. You guys all shaken up." They glared at her as she laughed."Hey no hard feelings."

"I hope we will be back to normal except with a better friendship and Teme here!" Naruto nudged him while ginning.

"Hn Dobe." They laughed/smirked as they enjoyed have their old member back in The Rulers.

While they were laughing, they didn't see a red-head with glasses, glaring at the pink haired teen. The girl thought it was unfair how that new girl got in with The Rulers and how long she waited to join them and be with Sasuke was totally unfair for Her. **(A.N. She clearly doesn't know Sakura's reputation and thought she was better.)** She was about to go up there and confront her but the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**Almost there!**

* * *

Sakura was walking out of the school grounds when the bell rang ending school. She had no ride since both her parents were at work. Suddenly, a blue Porsche drove up to her. The person rolled down the window and a familiar face showed behind it.

"Hi Sasuke." Sakura greeted him.

"Hey, you need a ride?" He asked.

"Nah, I'm fine, my house is not that far."

"I insist, come on get in." He said persistently.

"Fine" She sighed as she got in.

When they drove off, very angry fangirls appeared with murder in their eyes.

* * *

They both sat there in silence. Sakura was thinking it was very sweet of him to give her a ride while Sasuke was thinking why he did it in the first place.

"So uh where do you live?" Sasuke asked, breaking Sakura out of her thoughts. She gave him the directions to her house, he followed them easily,"Nice place."

"Thanks, see you tomorrow." She walked in her house. He drove away to his own house. They were both thinking how awkward it was alone with each other.

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

Sakura is late to class but was in no hurry either because it's Kakashi, he's always late. She is now walking in the hall, wearing a purple top with a plum colored furry vest, black skinny jeans, purple knee high wedged heels, circle dangle earrings, a necklace with an S, a black bracelet with rhinestones, and her hair, wavy. **(A.N. Check out outfit on my profile.)** She suddenly heard footsteps behind of her. She looked back and saw girls behind her, she walked faster but more girls blocked her path. She looked at them all, she doesn't recognize any of these girls, so she instantly knew these girls didn't know her past. How she knows is because she has an amazing memory and remembers everybody from her middle school life.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked coldly, her face emotionless. She didn't like these girls at all, they looked slutty.

"First things first! My name is Karin and don't forget it!" A red-head with black rim glasses shouted, stepping out of the crowd,"We all think that it's totally unfair how you got in The Rulers so easily when we all have been trying to get them to at least have one of us to join their group! You're already hanging out with them and you're new! We also saw you get a ride with Sasuke, He's ours!" She yelled.

_'Oh, these girls are Sasuke's fangirls, this explains so much.'_ Sakura thought dryly.

"So we're going to make you pay! Get her girls!" With that the fangirls charged at her. Sakura threw her bag out of the way and smirked. She is also very confident that she can fight in these boots of hers and getting some practice in.

* * *

**(In the Classroom)**

Everyone were minding their own business and waiting for Kakashi while The Rulers were wondering where Sakura was.

"Does anybody know where Sakura is?" Naruto asked them. They shook their heads. Suddenly, there were screams and crashes off the lockers. Then Sasuke started to look around and noticed a few of his fangirls are gone. **(A.N. The fangirls in his class knew Sakura and they didn't want to get beat up.)**

"Hey guys I think I know where she is." Hinata said. Everyone from inside the classrooms came out. They saw Sakura kicking Sasuke's fangirl's asses.

"Should we help her?" Sasuke said, looking wide eyed at the scene.

"No, she'll be mad at us if we mess up her fun." Ino said.

"But-"

"Sasuke she can take care of herself just watch." TenTen said. They were all watching the fight.

Sakura was winning all the way, although she wished she had one of her flat boots on instead of her wedges. She knocked a lot of them unconscious. A girl with dirty blonde hair tried to uppercut her, Sakura dodged and knee her in the stomach, she fell on the ground, coughing. Another girl with grayish-brown hair kicked Sakura in the back. Sakura saw two more girls with raised fists rushing towards her, she grabbed both their arms and pulled them straight towards them grayish-brown hair girl, making them crash into her. Another girl with orange-yellow hair tried to kick her, Sakura caught her leg, another girl tried to kick her also and Sakura moved aside to grabbed her leg in her other arm. Sakura smirked and pulled back their leg, letting them go, making them land into the splits. The Rulers and the other people watching this were like 'oooooo' because that looked painful.

"Ouch, that looks painful!" Hinata exclaimed, starring wide eyed at the move.

"Did she learn that move in juvie?" Shikamaru asked them.

"Idk, it looks like it." Naruto replied as he watched Sakura grab another girls arm and swung her around, knocking all the other fangirls out. She let go of the fangirl's arm, making her crash into the lockers. There was only one left. The red-head slut. Sakura smirked at her in triumphant while she glared at her angrily. Karin looked around and noticed other fangirls. She glared at them to make them come and help her but they just backed away. Sakura looked at the fangirls that backed away. She remembers their faces from middle school, so she doesn't have to worry about them.

"So what are you going to do now? Those girls obviously don't want to have a brawl with me." Sakura said amused.

"Bitch! Who do you think you are?" Karin yelled.

"Who am I, you ask, well I'm Sakura Haruno, I am the founder of The Rulers." She answered. Karin gasped along with other people who didn't know.

"How can you be the founder? I've never seen you with them!"

"That's because I was in juvie for 4 years."

"Juvie?"

"Yes, juvie," Sakura suddenly laughed coldly, making people shiver,"I saw some pretty bad things while I was there." She looked at Karin dangerously, making her flinch,"I'm going to tell you one thing."

"W-What?" Karin said, trying to be brave. Sakura walked towards her, Karin started to back away but she was trying to be brave so she stopped. Sakura is now in front of her, she opened her mouth to speak but backhanded Karin right in the face. She fell down, holding her face in her hands. The impact was so hard it broke her nose.

"Don't mess with me. Ever." Sakura said murderously. Karin ran crying through the crowd. Sakura shook her head, picked up her bag, and walked towards her friends."Did you guys enjoy the show?" She asked them. They nodded and walked back to their class.

"I didn't know that you can fight that many." TenTen said.

"Well, when you get ambushed a lot in juvie, you have to learn how to fight better."

"You got ambushed!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes, and shut up!" Sakura smacked him on the head,"God you're still as loud as ever!" The others sniggered while Naruto pouted, crossing his arms. Kakashi finally decided to come in the class room.

"Does anybody know why there are unconscious girls in the hallway?" Kakashi asked the class. Sakura glared at them so they wont spill."Since no one is speaking we'll have the principle to take care of it." He took out his book and said,"You guys can do whatever you want just don't bother me or cause trouble."

_'Too late.'_ Everyone thought. Fangirls rushed to Sasuke, well the fangirls that didn't get beat up, and started to ask him out. Sakura's fanboys were admiring her from their seats since they did want to get hurt. Sasuke was trying to get them off of him, then the bell rang and he rushed out of there.

"He's fast." Sakura muttered.

"Yeah he is." Ino said. Sakura had just notice her beside her along with TenTen and Hinata. Ino is wearing blue top, skinny jeans, black strappy high heels, rhinestone hoop earrings and bracelet, and her hair is in a half ponytail. **(A.N. Check out outfit on my profile.)**

"That's why he's in our group because he's so fast and a good fighter." TenTen is wearing a black and white tie die top, black skinny jeans, black strappy sandals, and her hair is in her usual buns. **(A.N. Check out outfit on my profile.)**

"And he's hot too!" Ino said.

"We made a really good choice picking him in our group, didn't we." Hinata said. She is wearing a long sleeved white shirt with a brown flower belt, blue jeans, white strappy wedges, a brown feather necklace, a brown bangle, and her hair is slightly curled at the ends. **(A.N. Check out outfit on my profile.)**

"Yeah you did, lets go to our next class before we get detention." Sakura said as she walked towards her next class.

They followed her and talked about plans on what to do in the weekend. Karin was walking out of the nurses office, still holding her nose, right after the girls passed it. She was glaring menacingly at Sakura. She swore in her head that she will get her back.

Sakura felt eyes burning behind her, she slightly turned so the girls wont notice and saw Karin. She saw the look in her eyes, so she sent a secret message saying 'bring it!'. Karin gritted her teeth and walked to the opposite of them. Sakura smirked and thought,_'It's going to be an interesting year.'_ Oh how right she was.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**Almost there!**

* * *

Sakura was walking out of the school grounds when the bell rang ending school. She had no ride since both her parents were at work. Suddenly, a blue Porsche drove up to her. The person rolled down the window and a familiar face showed behind it.

"Hi Sasuke." Sakura greeted him.

"Hey, you need a ride?" He asked.

"Nah, I'm fine, my house is not that far."

"I insist, come on get in." He said persistently.

"Fine" She sighed as she got in.

When they drove off, very angry fangirls appeared with murder in their eyes.

* * *

They both sat there in silence. Sakura was thinking it was very sweet of him to give her a ride while Sasuke was thinking why he did it in the first place.

"So uh where do you live?" Sasuke asked, breaking Sakura out of her thoughts. She gave him the directions to her house, he followed them easily,"Nice place."

"Thanks, see you tomorrow." She walked in her house. He drove away to his own house. They were both thinking how awkward it was alone with each other.

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

Sakura is late to class but was in no hurry either because it's Kakashi, he's always late. She is now walking in the hall, wearing a purple top with a plum colored furry vest, black skinny jeans, purple knee high wedged heels, circle dangle earrings, a necklace with an S, a black bracelet with rhinestones, and her hair, wavy. **(A.N. Check out outfit on my profile.)** She suddenly heard footsteps behind of her. She looked back and saw girls behind her, she walked faster but more girls blocked her path. She looked at them all, she doesn't recognize any of these girls, so she instantly knew these girls didn't know her past. How she knows is because she has an amazing memory and remembers everybody from her middle school life.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked coldly, her face emotionless. She didn't like these girls at all, they looked slutty.

"First things first! My name is Karin and don't forget it!" A red-head with black rim glasses shouted, stepping out of the crowd,"We all think that it's totally unfair how you got in The Rulers so easily when we all have been trying to get them to at least have one of us to join their group! You're already hanging out with them and you're new! We also saw you get a ride with Sasuke, He's ours!" She yelled.

_'Oh, these girls are Sasuke's fangirls, this explains so much.'_ Sakura thought dryly.

"So we're going to make you pay! Get her girls!" With that the fangirls charged at her. Sakura threw her bag out of the way and smirked. She is also very confident that she can fight in these boots of hers and getting some practice in.

* * *

**(In the Classroom)**

Everyone were minding their own business and waiting for Kakashi while The Rulers were wondering where Sakura was.

"Does anybody know where Sakura is?" Naruto asked them. They shook their heads. Suddenly, there were screams and crashes off the lockers. Then Sasuke started to look around and noticed a few of his fangirls are gone. **(A.N. The fangirls in his class knew Sakura and they didn't want to get beat up.)**

"Hey guys I think I know where she is." Hinata said. Everyone from inside the classrooms came out. They saw Sakura kicking Sasuke's fangirl's asses.

"Should we help her?" Sasuke said, looking wide eyed at the scene.

"No, she'll be mad at us if we mess up her fun." Ino said.

"But-"

"Sasuke she can take care of herself just watch." TenTen said. They were all watching the fight.

Sakura was winning all the way, although she wished she had one of her flat boots on instead of her wedges. She knocked a lot of them unconscious. A girl with dirty blonde hair tried to uppercut her, Sakura dodged and knee her in the stomach, she fell on the ground, coughing. Another girl with grayish-brown hair kicked Sakura in the back. Sakura saw two more girls with raised fists rushing towards her, she grabbed both their arms and pulled them straight towards them grayish-brown hair girl, making them crash into her. Another girl with orange-yellow hair tried to kick her, Sakura caught her leg, another girl tried to kick her also and Sakura moved aside to grabbed her leg in her other arm. Sakura smirked and pulled back their leg, letting them go, making them land into the splits. The Rulers and the other people watching this were like 'oooooo' because that looked painful.

"Ouch, that looks painful!" Hinata exclaimed, starring wide eyed at the move.

"Did she learn that move in juvie?" Shikamaru asked them.

"Idk, it looks like it." Naruto replied as he watched Sakura grab another girls arm and swung her around, knocking all the other fangirls out. She let go of the fangirl's arm, making her crash into the lockers. There was only one left. The red-head slut. Sakura smirked at her in triumphant while she glared at her angrily. Karin looked around and noticed other fangirls. She glared at them to make them come and help her but they just backed away. Sakura looked at the fangirls that backed away. She remembers their faces from middle school, so she doesn't have to worry about them.

"So what are you going to do now? Those girls obviously don't want to have a brawl with me." Sakura said amused.

"Bitch! Who do you think you are?" Karin yelled.

"Who am I, you ask, well I'm Sakura Haruno, I am the founder of The Rulers." She answered. Karin gasped along with other people who didn't know.

"How can you be the founder? I've never seen you with them!"

"That's because I was in juvie for 4 years."

"Juvie?"

"Yes, juvie," Sakura suddenly laughed coldly, making people shiver,"I saw some pretty bad things while I was there." She looked at Karin dangerously, making her flinch,"I'm going to tell you one thing."

"W-What?" Karin said, trying to be brave. Sakura walked towards her, Karin started to back away but she was trying to be brave so she stopped. Sakura is now in front of her, she opened her mouth to speak but backhanded Karin right in the face. She fell down, holding her face in her hands. The impact was so hard it broke her nose.

"Don't mess with me. Ever." Sakura said murderously. Karin ran crying through the crowd. Sakura shook her head, picked up her bag, and walked towards her friends."Did you guys enjoy the show?" She asked them. They nodded and walked back to their class.

"I didn't know that you can fight that many." TenTen said.

"Well, when you get ambushed a lot in juvie, you have to learn how to fight better."

"You got ambushed!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes, and shut up!" Sakura smacked him on the head,"God you're still as loud as ever!" The others sniggered while Naruto pouted, crossing his arms. Kakashi finally decided to come in the class room.

"Does anybody know why there are unconscious girls in the hallway?" Kakashi asked the class. Sakura glared at them so they wont spill."Since no one is speaking we'll have the principle to take care of it." He took out his book and said,"You guys can do whatever you want just don't bother me or cause trouble."

_'Too late.'_ Everyone thought. Fangirls rushed to Sasuke, well the fangirls that didn't get beat up, and started to ask him out. Sakura's fanboys were admiring her from their seats since they did want to get hurt. Sasuke was trying to get them off of him, then the bell rang and he rushed out of there.

"He's fast." Sakura muttered.

"Yeah he is." Ino said. Sakura had just notice her beside her along with TenTen and Hinata. Ino is wearing blue top, skinny jeans, black strappy high heels, rhinestone hoop earrings and bracelet, and her hair is in a half ponytail. **(A.N. Check out outfit on my profile.)**

"That's why he's in our group because he's so fast and a good fighter." TenTen is wearing a black and white tie die top, black skinny jeans, black strappy sandals, and her hair is in her usual buns. **(A.N. Check out outfit on my profile.)**

"And he's hot too!" Ino said.

"We made a really good choice picking him in our group, didn't we." Hinata said. She is wearing a long sleeved white shirt with a brown flower belt, blue jeans, white strappy wedges, a brown feather necklace, a brown bangle, and her hair is slightly curled at the ends. **(A.N. Check out outfit on my profile.)**

"Yeah you did, lets go to our next class before we get detention." Sakura said as she walked towards her next class.

They followed her and talked about plans on what to do in the weekend. Karin was walking out of the nurses office, still holding her nose, right after the girls passed it. She was glaring menacingly at Sakura. She swore in her head that she will get her back.

Sakura felt eyes burning behind her, she slightly turned so the girls wont notice and saw Karin. She saw the look in her eyes, so she sent a secret message saying 'bring it!'. Karin gritted her teeth and walked to the opposite of them. Sakura smirked and thought,_'It's going to be an interesting year.'_ Oh how right she was.


	7. Chapter 7

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

**(Konoha Park)**

"She's not here yet and it's almost time." Ino said looking at the time on her phone.

"Do you think she chickened out?" Naruto said, scratching his head.

"No, Karin wouldn't give up like that." Said TenTen.

They all got together to watch the fight. Sakura changed her clothes so she is now sporting a red tank top, dark navy blue shorts and, since she doesn't have her school tennis shoes, red flat boots, she also put her hair into a ponytail.**(A.N. Check clothes on profile.)** About five minutes later, Karin appeared with her friends and seemed shocked that they guys were there.

"What are you guys doing here?" Karin asked confused. She also changed into a tight pink bralet top, her breasts looked like it could burst from it, white boy shorts and, fuchsia colored wedge heeled boots. Don't expect her to fight well in heeled boots. **(A.N. Check clothes on profile.)**

"We come her to watch the fight, obviously." Naruto said.

"Yeah, so start already." Ino said impatiently.

Karin had a look on her face that said her plan had been ruined. After a few seconds, she stepped forward and seemed determined.

"Come on bitch let's do this." She said confidently.

Sakura walked up to her, stopped ten feet away and stared her down."So how does it feel to get your ass about to get kicked?" Asked Karin smirking.

"If that's what you think then you're wrong you damn whore!" Sakura retorted. That's what it took for Karin to charge at her.

She lifted her fist and aimed for Sakura's head. She dodged and grabbed Karin's wrist. She pulled her arm and put her in a headlock.

To the audience, The Rulers and Karin's bitches were cheering Sakura and Karin on.

"Woo! Sakura kick her slutty ass!" Naruto and the girls yelled.

"Come on Karin! Knock the slut's head off!" Karin's friends yelled.

Sakura put her right foot behind Karin's and her right hand grabbed her red hair and pulled it hard making Karin fall and slam her back to the ground. She gasped and put a hand on her back. She looked up and saw Sakura's mocking smirk. Karin growled and tried to tackle her. Sakura side stepped and quickly kicked her on the back. She fell face plant.

"Is that all you got?" Sakura mocked. Karin glared at her.

"Shut up!" Karin yelled. She tried to punch her. With every punch she made, Sakura either blocked or dodged. Karin kneed her in the stomach. Sakura gasped and quickly avoided a kick. She quickly recovered and tackled Karin to the ground. She started to punch her in Karin's ugly face while she was trying to cover her face. She managed to push Sakura off. Sakura stood up and went behind her, getting into a position to attack. Karin is on her knees, muttering cuss words at Sakura for ruining her 'beautiful' face. She slowly got up and turned around only to see stars. Sakura had kicked Karin on the side of her head, knocking her unconscious.

"Looks like I won this fight." Sakura said, looking at Karin's unconscious body.

"You bitch!" Sakura turned around and saw that she was about to be tackled by Karin's lackeys but Ino, TenTen, and Hinata jumped them. The guys looked very entertained by the cat fight. They gave up and ran away, carrying Karin with them.

"Haha take that whores!" TenTen triumphantly. The girls laughed at their backs and turned to Sakura.

"That was an amazing fight Sakura!" Hinata congratulated.

"Thanks!" Sakura said as they hugged her. When they let go of each other, they looked at the guys with blank expressions.

"What?" Naruto said getting freaked out.

"Aren't you going to congratulate Sakura?" Ino said with her hands on her hips. Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru quickly went over and told her how good she was. Sasuke just patted her on the back and said good job.

"That's it?" They expected slightly more.

"Hn" Sasuke ignored them.

"All right, now I want go home, I'm tired." Sakura announced.

"Now that I think about it, I have homework." Hinata mumbled.

"Let go home, I need to sleep." Shikamaru said.

They all said bye to each other and walked to their cars. Sakura turned to the direction where her house is and started to walk home when Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"I take you home, if you want." Sasuke said containing a blush.

Sakura stared at him for a bit,"Sure," She smiled at him and walked towards his car. Sasuke followed her, the back of his neck turning red.

* * *

Sasuke's car stopped in front of her house.

"See you tomorrow, Sasuke." Sakura said as she got out of his car.

"Hn, later." He waited until she went inside her house to drive home.

* * *

At school, Sakura and Karin's fight is major gossip of today. Apparently, Ino talked about it on her blog. The Rulers were on break and hanging out at the lockers.

"Hey guys junior prom is coming up!" Ino announced as she walked up to them.

"I heard it has to be the guys asking the girls to prom." Hinata said sending hopeful glance at Naruto but he didn't notice.

"Just great, fangirls begging me to take them to prom." Sasuke groaned.

"So troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"I rather not go." Neji said emotionlessly.

TenTen and Ino looked slightly upset.

"Come on guys!" Sakura spoke up," We should go together!"

"Yeah we should!" TenTen agreed.

"It could be fun!" Naruto joined in. The three boys mumbled a fine.

"Great now we need to shop for dresses!" Ino said excitedly.

"No, I hate shopping!" Sakura declined.

"But you don't have a dress." Hinata pointed out.

Sakura grumbled but gave up.

"Next week, we are going shopping for dresses!" Ino said giddily.

"I feel bad for you, Sakura." Naruto whispered.

* * *

**Thank you reading! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I Do Not Own Naruto!**

**Oh yeah check out my poll.**

* * *

After the news that junior prom is coming soon, many boy asked Ino, Hinata, and TenTen to go with them to prom but of course they turned them down. Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru has yet to ask anyone. The girls were hoping the guys would ask them while Sakura just doesn't care.

"Come on Sakura you need a date!" Ino said, looking at her with puppy eyes.

"No, I don't!" Sakura argued, looking away from her.

"What if Sasuke asked you?" TenTen asked her curiously. Sakura didn't reply.

"Wait, do you like Sasuke?" Hinata asked slyly.

Sakura turned away from them and crossed her arms, trying to hide her blushing face. Ino, TenTen, and Hinata looked at each other and smirked; they surrounded her.

"You have a crush on Sasuke! That is so cute!" TenTen teased.

"Oh shut up!" Sakura yelled, still blushing.

"Awww, you're blushing!" Hinata cooed, pinching her cheeks. Sakura slapped her hands away.

"You want to date him, marry him, have kids with him!" Ino said poking her sides.

"You want to do the same thing with Shikamaru, Ino-pig!" She retorted.

Ino blushed and angrily said,"Who are you calling pig, forehead! I bet you secretly fangirl Sasuke inside your head!"

"I do not and you know I'm still sensitive about my forehead!" Sakura shouted.

"Well, don't call me pig or say things that you don't know!"

"I can't stop calling you pig cause your name is pig and I know that you are in love with Shikamaru!"

TenTen and Hinata sighed as Sakura and Ino continued to bitch at each other.

While the girls are busy, Karin is hiding at a corner glaring at them, more at Sakura.

_'That whore is going to pay for ruining my face!'_ She thought angrily,_'There is no way that she's going to take Sasuke from me!'_ And with that she ran off to find the man of her affections.

* * *

**(With the Guys)**

Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru were busy being amused by Sasuke's misfortune.

"Sasuke please ask me to prom!" A fangirl screamed.

"No! He's asking me!"

"There is no way he's going to ask a slut like you!"

Sasuke sighed irritated, his fucking fangirls were driving him crazy! He rubbed his temples as the screaming continued on louder. Then suddenly a hand landed on his leg. Sasuke snapped his eyes opened and saw Karin's ugly bruise face right in front of his. He quickly leaned back in his desk.

"Get out of my personal space, Karin." He said harshly.

"That's mean, Sasuke!" She said flirtatiously,"Especially since I came to save you the trouble of finding me to ask me to prom."

Sasuke snorted,"Yeah right like I'll ever ask you to prom."

"But Sasuke!"

Pissed, Sasuke had had enough and lied,"I all ready have a date to prom."

Everyone was silent and then all the fangirls demanded who she is. Quickly thinking of a name, he told them just so they wont get violent and touch him. Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru gaped/gawked at him.

After hearing her name, Karin's rage showed clearly on her face as she stormed off to find her victim of her rage. She stomped down the halls with a killer's intent to where she last saw the pink haired girl. She saw Sakura who stopped bickering with Ino and is now talking to both Ino and Hinata while TenTen is busy with her locker. Just looking at her made Karin ten times more angry. She quietly went behind Sakura, turned her around and slapped her so hard that she fell on the ground.

"You damn slutty whore! How dare you force Sasuke to ask you to prom!" Karin shrieked.

"What the fucking hell are you talking about, bitch?" Sakura sneered, holding her cheek as Ino and Hinata helped her up.

"You know what I'm talking about! Sasuke said that you're his date! He announced it to every girl in the classroom!"

_'Why would he say tha…wait maybe he said that to get the fangirls off his back.'_ Sakura thought as an idea popped into her head. She could never pass up pissing off Karin.

"So what if he asked me. That means he's interesting in me." Sakura smirked mockingly at her.

"You fucking bitch!" Karin screamed as she lunged at her.

Sakura quickly backed up but she managed to knock her to the ground. They rolled to get on top of each other. Karin somehow managed to be on top and started to slap her. Sakura used her arms to cover her face as she tried to kick Karin off.

"Bitch!" Karin stopped slapping her and tried to pull Sakura's arms away from her face.

Sakura noticed an opening and punched her in the jaw. She fell back and off of Sakura. Sakura quickly stood up and grabbed Karin's hair and slammed her to the lockers. She started punching her in the stomach.

While Sakura is beating up Karin, a crowd formed around them. Ino, TenTen, and Hinata knew better than to interfere. Also they couldn't help but think if what Karin said was true. Did Sasuke really ask Sakura to prom? If he did why didn't she tell them?

"Do you think Sasuke really asked her to prom?" Hinata said watching them fight.

"Well, Sakura did say he did." Ino replied.

"Yeah but she said 'if' maybe Sakura was just trying to rile her up." TenTen argued.

"If she did then she did a good job at it." Ino said.

"Hey I think I see the guys coming." Hinata piped up while looking at her right. Sure enough, the guys were running to see the commotion.

"Damn, I knew this would happen." Sasuke said as he went over to separate them.

"Um Teme, I don't think that's a good idea." Warned Naruto but he didn't stop.

Sakura still had Karin against the lockers and is now chocking her. Sasuke pulled her collar to get her off of Karin. Sakura growled and swung her fist at whoever stopped her from beating up the red haired bitch. Sasuke caught her fist and turned her around to face him. When she saw it was Sasuke, her anger soften but still pissed.

Karin fell to the ground, gasping for air, hopefully thinking,_'Maybe now Sasuke is going to dump her and ask me!'_

"So what is this about you being my date to prom?"Sakura asked," And why me?"

"Well…"His face turned a very very very light pink,"…I just wanted the fangirls to shut up and your name came to me first."

"…Oh,"Her face fell a bit,_'I hoped he would have a better explanation of why he chose me.'_

Seeing her face fell, he quickly said,"But if don't have a date, I'll go with you."

"Really?" She smiled at him brightly with a blush on her face making her look cute.

"Hn, yeah." He smirked at her,_'Cute, she likes me.' _

"I would like that." Just as she said that, the bell rang, signaling that class has started.

"Shit! We're late for class!" Someone in the crowd, that we're watching that cute moment between them, yelled. Everyone ran to their classes except for three people.

"Pick me up at my house at 6:30." Sakura said as she sent a smile at him while unconsciously swinging her hips.

Sasuke stared at Sakura's back and then at her ass. He smirked and put his hands in his pockets then walked to his class.

The forgotten and beaten Karin, still on the floor seething.

* * *

**I have finished putting all the chapters!**


	9. AN

Hey guys I'm sorry for not updating. I want to but things are just getting worst for me. My friend died recently because he was bullied. I was in so much distress I couldn't get my work done in school. So I've been stressing over work and missing a lot of school because of sickness and the death of my friend. I've been really depressed. My friends and I have been feeling the pain but my parents are not helping at all. It's getting more and more stressed in my house so much drama. It's making me insane. Today's my birthday too. And to start out the day my mom made me cry and not in a good way either. So I'm just depressed. I just can't get to it anymore at the moment. I am going to update them. This year isn't starting out good at all. I'm sorry I'm ranting to you guys. I felt that you guys should know since I feel guilty for leaving you hanging. I'm sorry.


End file.
